1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayered ceramic electronic component capable of decreasing acoustic noise generated by the multilayered ceramic electronic component when a voltage is applied thereto, and a board for mounting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of an electronic component using a ceramic material include a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric material, a varistor, a thermistor, and the like.
Among these ceramic electronic components, a multilayered ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has compactness, high capacitance, ease of mounting, and the like.
A multilayered ceramic capacitor is a chip type condenser mounted on a circuit board of electronic products such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular phones, to perform an important role in charging and discharging electricity and has various sizes and multilayered forms, according to use and required capacitance.
In particular, recently, in accordance with the miniaturization of electronic products, a subminiature size and ultra high capacitance have been demanded in a multilayered ceramic capacitor used in miniaturized electronic products.
Therefore, a multilayered ceramic capacitor in which thicknesses of dielectric layers and internal electrodes are reduced in order to allow the electronic product to have a subminiature size and an increased amount of dielectric layers provided with internal electrodes thereon are provided in order to allow the electronic product to have ultra high capacitance has been manufactured.
Meanwhile, there is provided a multilayered ceramic capacitor in which all external electrodes are positioned on a lower surface thereof. The multilayered ceramic capacitor having this structure has advantages in that mounting density and capacitance thereof are excellent and equivalent series inductance (ESL) is low, but has a defect in which adhesion strength is relatively low and one surface of a multilayered body may be bent, such that cracks may be generated.
In order to solve the above-mentioned defects, a relatively large amount of solder fillet has been used at the time of mounting the multilayered ceramic capacitor on the printed circuit board.
In this case, due to a phenomenon in which the solder fillet overflows at the time of reflow, a defect may occur or a mounting area of the multilayered ceramic capacitor may be increased.
In addition, due to the above-mentioned defect, vibrations are transferred to the printed circuit board, such that an acoustic noise phenomenon may increase.
Therefore, research into a technology capable of decreasing the acoustic noise phenomenon simultaneously with decreasing the mounting area of the multilayered ceramic capacitor has been required.
In the following Patent Document, Patent Document 1 discloses a ceramic electronic component in which a conductive resin layer is deposited on an end portion of a metal plated layer on a main surface of a multilayered body in order to enhance impact resistance. In addition, the following Patent Document discloses a ceramic electronic component capable of preventing solder overflow in welding by adjusting thicknesses of a palladium (Pd) plated layer and a gold (Au) plated layer that form external electrodes.
However, these Patent Documents neither disclose nor anticipate a feature of preventing solder overflow in welding using a nonconductor layer that is suggested in the claims and embodiments of the present invention.